Nuestro Amor
by MaruHanning
Summary: "Pase lo que pase yo estare contigo, solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino. El amor, nuestro amor.Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino, tu eres la persona que le da sentido, al amor. Nuestro amor" -!Edward! No puede ser, estas aqui -susurro.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y este shoot está basado en la canción Nuestro Amor de Highway Rodando la Aventura.

**LEER LO QUE ESCRIBI AL FINAL DEL SHOOT ES IMPORTANTE :)**

* * *

_Nuestro Amor_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que nos habíamos separado por una estúpida discusión. No habíamos terminado oficialmente, pero ya no nos hablábamos por lo que era obvio que lo nuestro ya había acabado aunque me doliera más que nunca.

Estaba en el parque donde dimos nuestros primeros pasos, donde nos volvimos mejores amigos, donde la defendí por primera vez de los chicos mayores que querían molestarla por su torpeza singular, donde le pedí que fuera mi novia hace ya 3 años y donde tuvimos esa discusión que arruino toda mi vida.

-Se que debo aceptar que todo termino –dije en voz alta hablando solo. Seguramente parecía mal de la cabeza, pero no me importaba por lo que seguí –No voy a llorar, te olvidare. Lo prometo –no lo jure porque sabía que iba romper esa promesa. Tenía que despedirme de alguna forma, yo me iba a Chicago en un mes y después de esta pelea no creo que ella quiera ir conmigo –te escribiré una canción de despedida, mi último adiós. Sin ti no se ser feliz, hay un dolor tan grande dentro de mí que no lo puedo definir. Te extrañare como nunca he extrañado a alguien. Te cantare la canción que escribiré para ti todas las noches. A pesar que debo olvidarte, no lo hare porque te metiste muy dentro de mi –grite para ver si podía escucharme.

"_Pero, si yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estuve, vuelvo para estar juntos de nuevo" _escuche su voz tan claramente como si estuviera sentada a mi lado. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada _"Sabes que estoy aquí"_ la escuche de nuevo.

-¡No puede ser! –Grite parándome de la banca de donde estaba sentado –Estas aquí –susurre mirando hacia todos lados, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. No me importo no verla sabía que había sido ella quien dijo esas palabras y no mi imaginación. Me encamine a su casa, no me importo la lluvia torrencial que caía necesitaba verla y saber si sus palabras eran verdad.

-Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti –grite mientras la escuchaba a ella decir lo mismo.

"_Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo" _su voz era el regalo más grande que me podían dar, era lo que me incitaba a seguir con esta locura de pensar que es ella quien me habla, además de conseguirme una neumonía terrible al caminar bajo la lluvia los dos kilómetros del parque a su casa.

-Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino –dije mientras las pocas personas que estaban caminando a mi lado me miraban con cara de que le pasa a este idiota que habla solo –El amor, nuestro amor –dije escuchándola a ella también.

"_Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino" _susurro y aun así la escuche.

-Tú eres la persona que le da sentido al amor –susurre cabizbajo

Me estaba dando hipotermia, pero las ganas de ver a mi amor eran mucho mayores, ósea la locura de Alice cuando hay oferta en el centro comercial no se compara con el torbellino que hay en mi corazón por ver a Bella.

-Veo el sol en tus ojos y lo siento en mi corazón –dije, claro la única forma de ver el sol en este pueblito es cuando veo a mi Bella y recuerdo el día que llego de Arizona, cuando miraba hacia el cielo encapotado e imaginaba el sol.

"_Quiero decirte una y otra vez que cuentes conmigo, yo siempre estaré aquí esperando por ti"_ dijo, podía imaginarla sonriéndome, lo mejor de nuestra relación era que antes que todo somos mejores amigos y nos entendemos al cien por ciento porque a pesar de que somos totalmente diferentes cada uno tiene lo que al otro le falta, aunque yo creo que a mi Bella no le falta nada, más que nada al que le faltan cosas es a mí y una de ellas es el calor de su amor del que me he privado por dos semanas.

-Sonreír, suspirar y esperar cada instante para volver a estar juntos –dijimos al mismo tiempo en el momento que llegue a su casa y rápidamente toque su puerta como un loco, sabía que mi suegro el Jefe Swan no estaba ya que la patrulla no estaba estacionada.

-¡Edward! No puede ser… estas aquí –susurro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y podía jurar que podía escuchar su corazón latir frenéticamente y suspire al saber que ese latir era solo por mí.

-Me escuchaste cuando hable de ti –dijimos al unisonó y reímos. La tome por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros y nuevamente me sentí completo.

-Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo –repetí sus palabras, necesitaba saber si fue de verdad ella quien las dijo o solo fui un truco de mi imaginación. Su cara era todo un poema, era como una oda a la sorpresa.

-Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino –respondió. Fue ella quien dijo esas palabras. Me sentí feliz y enamorado. A pesar de los dos kilómetros que nos separaban en ese instante estábamos tan conectados uno con el otro que fue posible todo lo anterior.

-El amor, nuestro amor –susurramos.

-Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino –la apreté mas a mí, si es que eso fuera posible

-Tú eres la persona que le da sentido al amor –rio con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Como extrañaba su risa! Ya no podía aguantar más, me prive dos malditas y largas semanas de lo mejor del mundo

Y la bese.

* * *

**QUE LINDO! ME GUSTO JAJAJAJAJA IGUAL ACEPTO TOMATES SI NO LES GUSTA :O**

**INFORMACION IMPORTANTE, EMPECE A ESCRIBIR EL TERCER CAPITULO DE GLEE AL ESTILO TWILIGHT Y ENTRE EN APRIETOS VERAN COMO SABEN KURT O EN ESTE CASO JASPER EN LA SERIE ES GAY, BUENO YO QUIERO CAMBIAR ESO, TAL VEZ AL PRINCIPIO MANTENERLO Y LUEGO HACER QUE UNA DE NUESTRAS PAREJITAS FAVORITAS QUEDEN JUNTAS. ASIQUE SI ALGUIEN TIENE IDEAS O LE GUSTARIA AYUDARME CON ESO ME AVISAN A TRAVEZ DE UN IMBOX Y NOS PONEMOS EN CONTACTO :)**

**ESO SERIA UN BESO ENORME**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, LOS FAVORITOS, LAS ALERTAS DE HISTORIA. ME ALEGRAN EL DIA**

**ME GANE UN REVIEW O UN TOMATE? JAJAJA**


End file.
